


Eivor's Valhalla

by Tauren_Priest



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drawing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: A drawing of Eivor and his precious brother in his bedroom.
Relationships: Eivor & Sigurd Styrbjornson, Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Eivor's Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert!
> 
> Time setting after Ravensthorpe Ending.
> 
> It'd been a really long while since I wrote or drew anything. Before the fic is ready, let me present you the drawing of what I had in mind for Eivor and Sigurd at the end.
> 
> The drawing is not final, probably need to add more tattoos on their arms, and Eivor's expression should look more painful too.

Eivor waited for too long, now that his Sigurd ended marriage with Randvi, he could finally pursue true love.


End file.
